


Do you remember when?

by B_stHelier



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Relationship, First ever kiss, Mac is somewhere around 17 in this, Young Mac, young Phryne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Phryne sharing drinks, talking about things they remember from when they were younger.<br/>After a long time had passed, Phryne broke the silence, “Do you remember your first girlfriend?” Mac groaned, god, of course she remembered – she didn’t think she could ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember when?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this.

July 12th 1930  
Mac sat comfortably ensconced in the chair in Phryne’s parlour, tumbler of fine whiskey in hand. “Do you remember when we were kids and used to play cops and robbers?” Phryne asked. Mac smiled, of course she remembered, they always had so much fun playing as kids. “I find it quite ironic how we always used to be the robbers considering my choice of profession.” Mac laughed, she had to agree it was ironic, especially considering some of the criminal tendencies Phryne had displayed in her adolescent years. For a time it seemed almost as if Phryne would eventually end up in trouble with the law (she occasionally caused trouble for the law now but being trouble for, and being in trouble with the law, were two entirely different things). Mac was gad Phryne hadn’t ended up going down that route. “Of course I remember. I also admit that I too have considered the irony from time to time.”  
They sat together in amicable silence for a while, enjoying the drinks and each other’s company. After a long time had passed, Phryne broke the silence, “Do you remember your first girlfriend?” Mac groaned, god, of course she remembered – she didn’t think she could ever forget.

 

28th September 1913  
“We’re off to your place aren’t we Jackie?” Mac asked her girlfriend as she walked beside her, copying her quick pace. Girlfriend, Mac still struggled to get her head around the idea. She couldn’t believe that there was anyone else like her in Collingswood, let alone someone as pretty as Jackie and she’d never thought that if she did find someone, that they would want to be hers. Even if it was only something the two of them could know – they couldn’t take the risk of anyone else knowing, in case word got around. They’d only just been ‘official’ for a few hours; they had yet to share their first kiss and Mac had to admit she was nervous, she hadn’t told Jackie but she’d never actually kissed anyone before – the thought of kissing any of the boys wasn’t really appealing but she’d never had the courage to try kissing a girl before. Jackie stopped frozen, “I thought- I thought we were going to yours?” she squeaked. “My parent’s will be at home we can’t go to mine Mac!” Mac cursed silently and tried to think of a way around this new problem, if they went to hers it was quite likely her parents would be in too, and if her parents were out it was guaranteed that one of her brothers or sisters would be. But then again, one of the benefits to living in such a large family was that it meant there was always something else going on; Mac doubted she’d be at risk of drawing anyone’s attention.  
“We can go to my place, my family will be at home but there’s nearly always something else going on anyway. We should be okay there.” Mac didn’t know why she was so agitated, it was only their first day, she doubted they’d do anything that could risk drawing too much attention.  
Mac quietly opened the door, gritting her teeth when it made a loud creaking sound. If she was being perfectly honest she was surprised one of her brothers hadn’t fixed the door yet – with all the sneaking around they did. They managed to get to her room without any further interruptions and Mac shut the door behind them in order to give them privacy. Jackie sat on the bed and Mac hesitated for a moment before joining her. “Is this your first time?” Mac nervously stares at the wall opposite them as she nods her head slowly; Jackie twines her fingers through the fingers of Mac’s hand which lay between them. “It’s okay Mac, you can relax.” Mac tried to relax as she looked at Jackie sitting next to her. Somehow Mac managed to summon up the courage to lean in and kiss Jackie, it was a very chaste and simple kiss but even so Mac couldn’t help but revel in the feel of Jackie’s soft lips against hers. The second kiss was less chaste and left Mac a little breathless. They were partway through the third when Mac heard someone running up the stairs at full pace at the same time she heard Phryne’s voice calling out, “Mac you won’t believe what I just – oh. Never mind.” Jackie and Mac jumped away from each other so fast it was like they’d been burnt, as Phryne barged her way into the room.

Mac cursed herself silently for not considering her, sometimes overly enthusiastic, best friend and her penchant for coming around unannounced. Jackie meanwhile was trying to avoid showing how amused she was and desperately tried not to laugh at how much Mac had blushed. “I’m really sorry Mac, I really am. I’m clearly interrupting something, I should leave.” Mac had to think fast, one of her family might have seen Phryne coming in and if they did they’d expect either Phryne to stay for a while or they’d expect Mac to leave with Phryne. “Did anyone see you come in Phryne?” Phryne paused to recall whether or not she’d been seen, she didn’t think she had but then again she’d made a loud enough entrance that they’d probably have heard her anyway. Slowly Phryne shook her head, “But they probably heard me come up, I was loud enough.” Mac cursed aloud this time, there was nothing she could do, she wanted to carry on but her family would be expecting Phryne to stay.  
“Well, you might as well stay, it’ll look strange if you leave when you’ve only just gotten here. Close the door behind you please.” Mac sighed in exasperation, Phryne was her best friend and was like a sister to Mac but she could be frustrating at times. Phryne sat down on the bed, joining Mac and Jackie. “So, Phryne this is Jackie, Jackie this is Phryne – my best friend.” Phryne smiled an extended her hand to Jackie who smiled back as she shook hands.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Phryne, Mac told me a bit about you.” Phryne smiled impishly.  
“All bad I hope? And you and Mac are?” Phryne trailed off at the end of the sentence waiting for Jackie or Mac to fill in the gaps. God Mac couldn’t even begin to imagine the trouble Phryne and Jackie could probably cause if the teamed up together. “I’m Mac’s girlfriend.” Mac couldn’t hide the proud smile that simple statement elicited from her. 

July 12th 1930  
“Of course I remember” Mac replied, “How could I not?” She laughed and poured herself another drink. Jackie had been the first of many of Mac’s things, her first kiss, first love, eventually even her first lover, but most importantly Jackie had been the first to show her that there was nothing wrong about being the way she is. If it weren’t for Jackie, Mac doubted she would be the person she is today.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
